Dreams of Fate
by shamaj9901
Summary: Tsuyoshi, first unit leader of Fennrirs Far East Branch, must battle his nightmares that involve him being eaten, and his ability to protect his friends. And when Tsuyoshis dream of his teammate Alisa Going missing comes true, he'll stop at nothing to bring her back safe and unharmed, ensuring that what happened to Lindow, doesn't happen to her.
1. Chapter 1:A dream, or a Nightmare

**Well my first story was absolute crap so I'm taking the harsh yet strong advice from one of my reviews and starting from scratch. I hope this one will be way better. Leave me some reviews and advice if you think I could do better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ELEMENTS OR CHARACTERS IN GOD EATER BURST. I WILL HOWEVER USE THE CHARACTER I CREATED. **

**Our story takes place after the incidents of Lindow becoming a Hannibal and being saved by the New Type leader. **

**CONTENT RATING: T FOR TEEN**

My Character-Male: Hairstyle 1

Hair color 1

Face 19

Skin 4

Formal Uniform: Black

Voice 2

Blade, Shield, and Gun are all Laevateinn products

With all that out of the way, let's get started.

_CHAPTER 1: A dream, or a Nightmare?_

Tsyuoshi had his back to the wall. The Dyaus Pita had him trapped inside the abandoned church in the old city. Tsuyoshi had to think fast. He could either fast step out of the way or block the Aragamis attack. He decided to take the harder way out and dashed between the large creatures' legs, a move that proved to be unsuccessful. The Dyaus Pita slammed its claw into Tsuyoshis side and sent him crashing into a pile of debris. During the attack, Tsuyoshi dropped his God Arc.

"Damn it! Where's my God Arc?!"

He was stuck under the mountain of junk with the Aragami closing in. As the huge loin like Aragami was about to strike the final blow and devour its prey, Tsuyoshi closed his eyes.

"Well, I've had a nice run."

Then, out of nowhere, a constant and annoying beep started to go off in the distance. As it got louder and louder, Tsuyoshi opened his eyes and sat up in a cold sweat. He let out a deep sigh.

"_Whew! _Only a bad dream."

He slams his fist into the clock and lies back down. 7:30, of all the times he could have woken up on a Saturday, he had to wake up at 7:30. Not wanting to risk having that awful nightmare, Tsuyoshi got up, got dressed and headed out the door to start his day.

In the cafeteria for breakfast, Tsuyoshi grabbed his food and sat down at an empty table. He was the only one there so it was very quiet. Honestly Tsuyoshi didn't understand why the staff had to be up so early to cook. However, Tsuyoshi couldn't get his mind off of that dream he had. It seemed so real, as if he saw the future. He muttered to himself for a while and then a loud irritating clack sounded. Tsuyoshi lifted his head in surprise to see his best friend Kota.

"Hey man, what's up? I thought I was the only one up this early."

Tsuyoshi looked tired and unnerved. Kota sat down across from him and asked

"Hey buddy, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept at all last night."

Tsuyoshi looked up from his food and replied in a very muffled, very gorggy tone.

"That's because I didn't. I kept having this weird dream that I was being eaten by an Aragami. It was the same thing over and over again."

Kota looked at Tsuyoshi with concerned eyes.

"Aw I'm sure it's just a faze you are going through. Just last month I kept dreaming about going to Dr. Sakakis lectures in my boxers and you and Alisa kept laughing at me because they had Bugarally printed on them."

At that moment Alisa sat down with her food next to Tsuyoshi and replied to Kotas comment.

"Laughed at you about what? Besides the fact that you stink at the tests Dr. Sakaki gives us."

Kota gives an irritated glare but Alisa doesn't even notice.

"Good morning Tsuyoshi. How are y…"

She is cut short at the sight of the bags under Tsuyoshis eyes.

"Oh my! Leader what happened to you? You look like a hot mess!"

Kota answered for his exhausted leader.

"He didn't get much sleep last night. He kept having a weird dream that…"

Tsuyoshi cut him off there.

"Kota what have you done? Now I have to face the nanny side of Alisa."

His little joke got him a scold from his said teammate and close friend.

"That just won't do Tsuyoshi. You're going back to bed this instant."

Forgetting completely about her breakfast, Alisa grabs Tsuyoshi by his hand and hauls him off to his bedroom. As she andTsuyoshi left the cafeteria, Soma, Lindow, and Sakuya all came in, looking at the exhausted face of their team leader. Soma joins Kota while Lindow and Sakuya join the other God Eaters at a different table.

"What happened to Tsuyoshi? He looks like absolute crap."

Kota simply replies "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Tsuyoshi was once again in the old city, this time on top of the buried house, face to face with his jet black foe, the Dyaus Pita. However he wasn't alone this time. Lindow was with him. His old leader gave him a heartfelt smile.

"I know you've got my back right?"

Tsuyoshi gave a nod and stared right back at his target. He switched his arc to gun mode and shot a mortar bullet. It didn't even scratch the large black creature. All of a sudden, Tsuyoshi was lying flat on his back, blood gushing from his side. As the large Aragami was about to devour his prey, a silhouette appeared high above the two combatants. Lindow gave a mighty roar and slashed his Aragami arc downwards. However the mighty beast simply slashed at the man and sent him flying into a nearby wall. The monsters attention was now on the unconscious man. Helpless and paralyzed, Tsuyoshi watched as the Dyaus Pita devoured Lindow.

Tsuyoshi sat up like a rocket, sweat streaming down his face. He was breathing heavy. He looked over at his clock. 4:50 PM. He quickly got dressed and headed to the lobby. He quickly made his way to the mission counter and spoke with Hibari.

"Where is my unit?"

"in the old city, confronting a lone Dyaus Pita."Tsuyoshi eyes grew wide with horror.

"Damn it! Tell Lica to get my arc ready, I'm heading out!"

He quickly purchased some restore pills and some other supplies and headed for the elevator for the arc storage.

Tsuyoshi quickly rushed to the scene of the commotion in the old city. There in the abandoned church, were his teammates Alisa, Kota, Soma, Sakuya, and Lindow battling with a Dyaus Pita. He joined in the fray, not thinking of his dream at all. Twenty minutes past and the group was almost out of time. Tsuyoshi shouted out orders.

"EVERY ONE, RETREAT NOW!"

His team looked at him in surprise. Alisa objected.

"We can't just leave this thing here!"

Lindow looked at Alisa with a stern glare.

"He's right. We're almost out of time. It's best we get out of here for now."

Tsuyoshi looked at them with determination.

"I'll buy you guys some time. Get out of here now!"

The team quickly dashed out of the church, leaving Tsuyoshi and the beast one-on-one. The scene was instantly familiar as Tsuyoshi started to remember his dream.

_"Damn it! Not this! Not now!" _

Only this time it was real. Tsuyoshi sighed and readied himself for a long fight.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. And I most certainly hope it was better than my last story. BTW, I didn't use Tsuyoshi as my character name; I'm just kind of reluctant to use my real name. Tsuyoshi means strong and tough **BTW**. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Busted Arc

**Well I've gotten some pretty good advice from a more experienced writer so I hope my story will be easier to follow, I'm new to this whole thing I don't know everything there is to know about writing yet. So to those who've decided t read this far, thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, DESIGNS, OR ELEMENTS OF GODS EATER BURST.**

Chapter two: A Busted Arc

Tsuyoshis mind was racing through thoughts and ideas of how he could escape this monster. More fear rushed into his body as he remembered the outcome of his dream trying to get away from this beast.

"_Left slash, right slash…Damn it! Why won't this thing die already!?"_

The Dyaus Pita gave a mighty roar as it charged its cape, readying itself for an electric energy ball. The monstrous creature hurls its massive sized ball at Tsuyoshi. With quick thinking, Tsuyoshi rolled out of the way, switched to gun mode and fired a fire bullet at his target. No effect.

"Damn it! What's with this thing!? Why can't I kill it!?"

The Dyaus Pita gave off one of the loudest roars Tsuyoshi had ever heard. Its enragement made its skin as thick as can be, and harder than before.

"Oh great, now this? My options are limited here. Looks like I'll have to try and distract it."

Tsuyoshi pulls out a stun grenade and hurls it to the ground. The flash makes his foe confused and blinded.

"_Just enough time! I've got to make this count!"_

Tsuyoshi tried to dash in between the dazed Aragamis legs. Yet to no avail, the Dyaus Pita quickly recovered and slammed his massive claw hard into Tsuyoshis side, knocking him into a nearby pile of rubble. Tsuyoshi dropped his arc during the fray, and the incident was instantly familiar.

"_No! Not this! _Anything_ but this!"_

Every last detail of Tsuyoshis dream had come true. As Tsuyoshis opponent closed in on him, readying itself for the final blow, a silhouette appeared in the giant gaping hole in the church.

"What a moron, letting yourself be defeated by this thing."

Soma leaped in with his buster blade and made a downward slash onto the massive creatures back. The Dyaus Pitas cape cells have been unbound from the massive impact and the creature fumbled onto the ground. During the small amount of time he had, Soma got his unit leader out of the rubble.

"Thanks Soma. I thought I was a goner."

"Don't worry about it. Just get your God Arc."

As Tsuyoshi was retrieve his arc, the Dyaus Pita roared in anger and it lunged at its unprepared target. At that moment a laser bullet came streaming out of the air and hit the monster right in its left eye. Kota appeared in the giant hole next.

"Bulls eye! Hey leader, what's up?"

"Kota! Man am I glad to see you."

"Hey it wouldn't be a story if the main character died now would it?"

"Story? What are you talking about?"

"Right now there are thousands of people reading what we say as we say it on a website called ."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I'd hate to break up the conversation about the story right now, but we have evac on its way right now. We need to rendezvous with the others ASAP."

Kota and Tsuyoshi nodded at each other and got ready for the rebounding Dyaus Pita.

The three God Eaters were in perfect sync. Kota as a sniper, and Soma and Tsuyoshi attacking from either side of their target. However, Tsuyoshi was getting a little too comfortable. In a complete slip up, Tsuyoshis guard was dropped and he had to deploy his shield. This move proved to be fatal. The beast fired an electric energy ball at him that hit his shield dead on. The force of the impact caused Tsuyoshi to stumble once and regain his composure. The force of the impact reminded him to keep his guard up as he went in for another attack.

"Eat this you damn Aragami!"

Tsuyoshi slashed his blade upward and unbound the Dyaus Pitas crown. The monster roared as it once again fumbled. Tsuyoshi shouted out orders for Soma and Kota to rendezvous with the others at the mission gate. He prepared one more strike and slammed his God Arc into the Aragamis head. The creature gave one last roar of defeat and lay there dead.

"Alright, let's extract your core."

Tsuyoshi readied his arc and entered god mode. As soon as he extracted the core he headed to the evac site.

"Whew! That was one tough opponent huh leader?" Asked Lindow.

"Yeah you're tellin' me."

As they boarded the chopper waiting for them, Tsuyoshis arc started to buzz. Then in a quick second, it started to smoke. Tsuyoshis arc was engulfed by an electric charge. The pulse of the electricity flowed into Tsuyoshi as he screamed in pain. He dropped his arc once again and stared at it. Alisa was the first to reply to this incident

"Tsuyoshi! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll live"

Tsuyoshi radioed HQ to notify Hibari of his team's status.

"Hibari, we've finished our mission with two minutes to spare. There were no casualties. Oh, and tell Lica that I'll be bringing in my arc for maintenance. It's smoking and overcharged with electricity."

*All right I'll tell her to get ready for an examination of your God Arc when you return.*

Back at HQ, Tsuyoshi was waiting for Lica to finish her analysis on his God Arc. Just then, Lica appeared with a look of concern.

"You arc is heavily infused with electricity and has an overdose of Oracle Cell intake. You won't be able to use your God Arc until I can stabilize the Oracle Cells in your God Arc. In the meantime, I've notified Tsubaki of your arcs status and requested you take some time off."

Tsuyoshi looked like he had seen a ghost. He thanked Lica for her help in figuring out what the damage to his arc was and went to his bedroom.

"Damn it all! My arcs busted again!? This is the second time since that damn Hannibal broke it!"

Tsuyoshi face palmed his forehead in frustration and sat down on his bed. As he started thinking about his broken arc, he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open!"

Alisa walked in with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey that shock you had looked pretty bad. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Well I think you should at least get checked out by Kanon or Sakuya at least."

Tsuyoshi, although annoyed at Alisas constant urge into getting him to see a medic, was happy to see how worried she was about him. It made him feel good knowing that there were people that cared about you in this devoured world he had to call home, especially someone like Alisa.

"I promise I'm fine. You really don't have to worry."

Alisa was getting peeved. She grabbed Tsuyoshi by the wrist and yanked him towards the doorway.

"No, we're going to go see Kanon right now. And I bet you haven't even got that wound you received from the Dyaus Pita patched up have you?"

Tsuyoshi didn't even remember the wound he received from that Aragamis claws. In fact, he didn't even feel the pain, as bad as it was.

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"Oh please, everyone can see the slash marks in your uniform as clearly as I can."

Tsuyoshi looked at his side. It's true; there was a slash in his uniform. That just made Tsuyoshi even more pissed than he was.

"This was my favorite uniform too."

In the sick bay, Kanon was preparing to give Tsuyoshi an anesthetic by needle in order to stitch up the gash in Tsuyoshis side.

"OH HELL NO! I AM NOT LETTING THAT THING TOUCH ME!"

Kanon was just smiling contently and waiting for Tsuyoshi to calm down. Alisa was waiting out in the hall way, but she could hear everything going on in the room. Through a thick door, Alisa shouted at Tsuyoshi.

"Oh come on, it's just a needle what harm can it do compared to an Aragami?"

"Alisas right. Of all the Aragami you've fought as a God Eater, how can the first unit leader of Fenrirs Far East Branch be afraid of needles? And besides, Cocoon Maidens have attacked you with way more needles that were bigger and sharper than this small thing."

As Tsuyoshi realized his simple, childish fear, Kanon stuck the needle in his side while he was distracted by his thoughts.

"See now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

As Tsuyoshi was recovering from his shock, Kanon was readying yet another needle in order to stitch up his wound. However, even with the anesthetic, Tsuyoshi had to squeeze Alisas hand in order to get through this experience.

"Oh God, what a child you are Tsuyoshi."

Alisa couldn't help but giggle.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Well I hope the advice I tried to put to good use really helped you all in this chapter. Let me know what you think about this one and I'll be back with chapter three soon.**


	3. Chapter 3:Problem after problem

**Thanks to everyone who has supported me throughout this story, and the review that got me on my feet. I feel really confident now in my ability to see this story through. BTW I forgot to mention this but I'm doing the story in the way the actual game is played out. What I mean by that is when the game was played like 2 movies or episodes and it had 2 ending credits. Well my story follows that plot too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, DESIGNS, OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS OF GODS EATER BURST**

**CONTENT RATING: T FOR TEEN**

CHAPTER 3: Problem after problem

Tsuyoshi sighed loudly as he lounged in the lobby of HQ. His God Arc has been broken for almost three days now and hasn't been making any progress in terms of being fixed. He remembered the words of Lica every day he checked up on it.

DAY ONE:

"_No it's not done yet. There is still way to much electricity and oracle cells inside it."_

DAY TWO:

"_Nope, still not done. To be honest I haven't even scratched the surface of getting this thing fixed."_

DAY THREE:

"_How many times are you going to check up on me? I'll let you know when I've fixed your arc okay."_

Tsuyoshi had a look of annoyance on his face. Everyone but him was out fighting Aragami.

"GAH! I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE! CAN YOU PLEASE FIND SOMETHING THAT I CAN DO HIBARI!?"

"Well there is a food shortage in the town. You can pass out rations to the people if you really have nothing to do. Would you like me to put this 'mission' down as accepted under your name?"

Tsuyoshi slowly nodded in defeat as he went to gather up the rations and got ready to leave.

As he was passing out rations to everyone who asked for some.

However his mind was in a completely different place. His nightmares were becoming more and more real with every passing day. He can't help but think that he might need to talk to . He shuddered at the thought of what that over eager man might want to do to him if he ever got the chance. Tsuyoshi snapped out of his mind wondering due to a slight tugging at his jacket. A little girl was asking for some rations.

"Excuse me mister, can I have something to eat? I'm so hungry."

The little girl was covered in grime and looked as if she hadn't gotten a bath for weeks. Tsuyoshi grabbed a handful of rations and past them to the little girl. Just then, another child, a boy this time, tugged at Tsuyoshis jacket.

"Can I have some too mister?"

Tsuyoshi gave a sympathetic sigh and ruffled the boys' hair.

"Of course you can bud. Here you go."

He gave the little boy another handful of rations. When he turned around he caught the little girl running off with his bag of rations, and to see the boy dashing off right behind her. Tsuyoshi had a look of complete and utter surprise, mixed with a sense of ignorance for letting two little kids get the better of him. He did a heavy face palm that left a red hand mark on his fore head as he headed back to HQ.

Hibari was busy scolding Tsuyoshi as Alisa, Kota, Soma, Lindow, and Sakuya walked through the door.

"You really should be more careful next time Tsuyoshi. Things like that will happen more often if you aren't more on your guard."

Lindow popped up from behind the stairs and said in a playful, 'I had a good day' mood:

"Whoa, what did you do to make Hibari scold you? She never scolds people…very often that is."

Sakuya jumps in to tease Tsuyoshi as well.

"Well I heard that he let two kids rob him of his rations."

Kota grew wide eyed and started to crack up so bad that he fell on the floor in hysterics.

"You really couldn't fend off two little kids!? That's just too rich!"

Soma and Alisa were silent and just stared at the burning hot Tsuyoshi who hung his head in embarrassment. As the group all settled and relaxed in the lounging area above the mission counter, the intercom sounded.

*Will the first unit leader please report to lab? I repeat, first unit leader to lab.*

Tsuyoshi was lounging on the couch as explained to him some interesting news about his God Arc.

"Lica told me that your God Arc has sustained a heavy amount of Oracle cell intake and is over charged with electricity from a Dyaus Pita. After some examination, I have discovered that your God Arc is slowly but surely absorbing the Oracle cells and converting it to suite its compatibility with you. Your arc will be useable in about three more days.

Tsuyoshi stands up and is wide eyed in anticipation and eagerness to get back out into the field.

"Thank you so much . I'm glad my arc isn't seriously damaged."

"Now I never said that. Although your arc will be useable in the future, it has gone through some difficult process absorbing the cells. You see, it seems as though the cells of the Dyaus Pita are trying to take over the core of your God Arc. If they succeed, then your arc will give off a scent that only Vajras, Prithvi Matas, and Dyaus Pita can detect. And from a very long distance too, about 1.25 Km. If that happens then we'll have to destroy your arc and find you a new one that is compatible with your bias factor before we get a full scale riot of Aragami on our hands."

Tsuyoshi was getting antsy and irritated by all of the problems he has had to go through in one day. He looked over at and asked him the only question that he could think of.

"What do I have to do to make sure my God Arc is like it was before?"

gave Tsuyoshi a challenging smile.

"I knew you would ask that. But you asked it 1,342 seconds sooner than I'd expected. Anyway, the only way to fight the Oracle cells in your arc so that its core can convert them is for you to have your armlet removed and the bias from your body drained. We can then reapply another armlet and let both types of cells in your arc synchronize with your body in order for them to 'share' your body. However, since the bias factor that can devour you if your armlet is removed or turn you into an Aragami makes up about 60% of your cellular system, the operation is extremely risky. You'd only have a 20% chance of surviving the operation."

Tsuyoshi gave a look of determination and rage in his eyes.

"I don't care. I have to do this in order to lead my unit against these monsters and to protect the ones who are closest to me. Do whatever you have to do to get my arc back."

"If you're that sure, then let's get started as soon as we can."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR A WHILE. WE ARE GETTING READY FOR FINAL EXAMS IN SCHOOL AND I'VE BEEN SWAMPED. I HOPE THE QUALITY IS STILL AS GOOD AS THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS. LEAVE ME REVIEWS AND I'LL BE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4:A Battle with Death

**So I'm slowly starting to get a pretty decant amount of views and I haven't gotten any bad reviews (even though I only have one review) yet. Let me know how I did and leave me some reviews. Enjoy this next and third to last chapter of the first wave of the story.**

**CONTENT RATING: T FOR TEEN**

CHAPTER 4: A BATTLE WITH DEATH

As news of Tsuyoshis unique and risky surgery spread around HQ, Tsuyoshi was getting lots of attention. While they were in the veteran's hallway, Gina and Kanon stopped by Tsuyoshis room to wish him luck.

"Why are you wishing me luck Kanon? You and Sakuya are going to be assisting the doctors as nurses."

"Even so I wanted to let you know that we're rooting for you and hope that you pull through. Right Gina?"

"That's right, although you could just get a new God Arc that matches your oracle cells and bias factor."

Remembering Lindows God Arc Ren, who was incarnated into a living, breathing, being, Tsuyoshi shook his head.

"As easy as that is, my arc has saved me lots of time and we've been through too much for me to just replace him, but thanks for your concern and…luck wishing."

The three all laughed at Tsuyoshis poor attempt at a joke, and the two girls left. Tsuyoshis surgery was in an hour. Sweat beat down off of Tsuyoshis face furiously as he kept picturing the outcome of the surgery.

*_As Tsuyoshis armlet was removed, a blast of oracle cells and blood streamed out of his arm. The cells violently consumed him and anyone else that was within the close enough range of the host. Tsuyoshi screams a loud, Aragami like wail and tosses a nearby doctor into a shelf of assorted medicines. Tsuyoshi was now a black figure with nothing but two distinguishable white, round eyes that expressed no emotion. The figure roars violently and thrashes about the room….*_

Tsuyoshi snaps himself out of his vivid daydream. 12:42. 30 more minutes until his surgery. Tsuyoshi gets up and walks towards the door, when his communicator in his pocket rings. He picks it up and hears heavy breathing on the other end.

"Lindow, is that you?"

*yeah [huff huff]. Just wanted to wish you luck in your surgery today.*

"What are you doing exactly?"

*Fighting off a whole lot of Ogre tails right now. Well I got to go now, good luck.*

*Click*

Tsuyoshi sighs and heads out the door. He heads for the elevator and runs in to Alisa.

"Oh…you're out of your room. I guess I'll tag along to wherever you're going since I was coming to see you anyway."

"Sounds good to me. What were you doing coming to my room anyway?"

Alisa gives a playful smack to Tsuyoshis head.

"To wish you luck like everyone else. Duh. Kota said he was going to too. Did he already stop by?"

"Yeah, he gave me the entire set of Bugarally season 4 and a 6-pack of first love juice for when my surgery's over."

Tsuyoshi tried to sound boring and sarcastic about Bugarally, but the truth is he was absolutely in love with the show. He and Kota secretly talked about the latest episodes whenever they were out on missions or at lunch. Alisa laughed which reassured Tsuyoshi that he didn't sound too suspicious about disliking Bugarally. The two stepped out of the elevator and into the lounging area already occupied by Soma. He greeted them both with his normal cool guy tone.

"Hey…shouldn't you be getting sliced open right now?"

Tsuyoshi fainted at the word 'sliced' and hit the floor like a bag of rocks. Alisa replied in a 'Shut the fuck up or you'll regret it' tone.

"His surgery isn't until 1:22. But try and refrain from anything that has to do with it. Remember he only has a 20% chance of actually surviving the operation."

At that point Tsuyoshi had recovered. However hearing '20% of surviving' Tsuyoshi fainted yet again.

"Oh Tsuyoshi, I'm so sorry! I thought you were still passed out!"

"No big deal. I'm just a little nervous today."

Tsuyoshi looks at his watch. 1:10. 11 minutes until his surgery. Tsuyoshi started to sweat beads and could feel the beats of his heart speed up. He looked at everyone and gave them a weak smile.

"Well, it's time for me to get ready for the surgery. Wish me luck."

Soma and Alisa wished him luck and watched as Tsuyoshi headed towards the elevator. Alisa ran after him and joined him. The two stared at each other nervously as the elevator started to move. Alisa was as red as a tomato and stuttered.

"Um, Tsuyoshi, there's something I want to tell you before you have your operation. Well… um… -"

Alisa leans forward and kisses Tsuyoshi. At first he is a little stunned, but he gradually relaxes and matches Alisa's passion. Their tongues dance as the two share a moment of bliss. They are so absent minded that they do not realize the elevator reaching the floor of Dr. Sakakis lab, and the sick bay.

"Well, here I go. Wish me luck."

Tsuyoshi walks off the elevator and turns back to face Alisa. He has a look of confidence in his eyes. He looks Alisa right in the face and says;

"Don't worry Alisa, I promise I'll make it out alive. You can count on it."

He gives a wink and a smile of motivation and walks towards the sick bay, leaving Alisa alone, tears silently flowing down her cheek.

Tsuyoshi lies silently upon the operation table. Kanon and Sakuya stand besides Dr. Sakaki and the doctor performing the operation. The doctor looks at everyone in the operation room.

"I must warn you all, if you get to close during the operation, you could get infected by Tsuyoshis oracle cells and bias factor. I'd advise you all to stay as far back as possible until I ask you for assistance. And don't worry about Tsuyoshi. I gave him a very strong anesthetic so he won't feel the pain at all. I know you are all very close to him and just wanted to reassure you of the operation."

Sakuya looks at the doctor with hopeful eyes.

"Thank you so much doctor. I know you'll succeed."

The doctor nods at them and grabs a large drill looking object. He proceeds to unscrew the large screw of Tsuyoshis armlet. After wards, he uses a large clamp to remove the armlet from his wrist. At first, nothing happened. No blood, no oracle cells gone wild, no nothing. And then, complete and utter horror. Tsuyoshis eyes shot open faster than light itself. A mixture of blood and oracle cells spewed from his wrist. Tsuyoshi thrashed wildly and screamed as if he saw a demon. He continued to shout the same words over and over.

"MY ARM IS ON FIRE! MY ARM IS ON FIRE!"

The doctor fastened his arms and legs while avoiding the spray of the deadly substance. He quickly grabbed a large needle and put Tsuyoshi back to sleep. He grabbed another needle and injected it in Tsuyoshis wrist to subdue the cells and blood. He gave a large sigh and looked at Kanon, Sakuya, and Sakaki.

"This is more serious than I thought. Get me a large container so I can drain the bias factor. Kanon, I need you to get Lica so she can prepare another armlet for Tsuyoshi."

Kanon nods and quickly runs out of the sick bay. The doctor then inserts a small needle that has a tube connected to it and the container.

"Now Sakuya I need you to firmly hold Tsuyoshis legs down so he doesn't struggle too much."

Sakuya hurries over and fastens Tsuyoshis legs and pins them down. The doctor starts to drain the bias factor out of Tsuyoshis body. The black liquid quickly drains out of Tsuyoshis body and into the container. Kanon returns and delivers the news of Tsuyoshis arc status. At that moment, Tsuyoshi starts to shake uncontrollably and grunt. He starts to foam at the mouth and his heart rate on the monitor starts to go out of control. Dr. Sakaki looks at the monitor and reads the stats out loud.

"145 beats per minute! He's losing this battle right now. I fear he may not make it."

Tsuyoshi starts to shake even more now and opens his eye. However on examination, he is still asleep. His eyes roll into the back of his head and his heart rate increases. Sakaki reads the status again.

"174 beats per minute?! How has Tsuyoshi still been hanging on this long?"

At that Kanon speaks up.

"Because he made a promise to Alisa that he would come out of this alive. Right now Tsuyoshi is grappling with death itself. This is not just a risky operation, but a battle of wits."

Sakuya and Sakaki were speechless. If Kanon was right, then Tsuyoshi must've been fighting pretty well. It's been 2 hours since the operation started, and Tsuyoshi was still alive and kicking. The doctor gives the group the news.

"Alright, the bias factor is completely drained. His heart rate should be stabilizing now that the trauma is over. Dr. Sakaki, what does Tsuyoshis heart rate read?"

"74 beats per minute. He's stabilizing."

The doctor sighs in relief and removes his face mask.

"Congratulations everyone, you've all done a great job and that has helped Tsuyoshi survive. The operation was a complete success."

Everyone cheers and Kanon and Sakuya hug each other. Sakaki gives a nod of approval and mutters something to his self.

"You've done well young God Eater. A fine job you've done."

The doctor goes out into the hallway and gives the news to all of unit one and two who are waiting in the hallway. Everyone cheered and clapped (except Soma who just sighed). The overjoyed God Eaters would get to see Tsuyoshi in 2 more hours in order for Tsuyoshi to wake up from his operation.

Tsuyoshi was watching Bugarally in his bed. He was so enthralled by the episode that he hadn't realized Alisa walk into the sick bay. He snapped out of his trance and looked at Alisa; a little embarrassed that he was caught watching Bugarally.

"Hey Alisa, I didn't notice you come in."

Tsuyoshi gives Alisa a thumbs up and a smile. Alisa was silent, her hat covering her eyes. She walks over to Tsuyoshi and slaps him in the face. Tsuyoshi looks up at Alisa, stunned. He sees the tears streaming down her face.

"You idiot, why didn't you just get a new God Arc instead of making that horrible decision? Don't you know how worried I was about you? You selfish jerk!"

Tsuyoshi looks at Alisa with soothing eyes. He pulls her into a hug and holds her for a long time. Alisa cries and cries and Tsuyoshi hugs her comfetably.

"I'm sorry I put you through all of that. I promise I'll explain when I get my new armlet."

Alisa looks up at Tsuyoshi and the two share another kiss. Alisa regains her composure just as everyone else come in to visit. Lindow walks up to Tsuyoshi and gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey leader, you sure did give us all a fright didn't you? But you pulled through and that's all that matters."

Soma was the next to speak up.

"Why didn't you just get a new arc you moron? Don't think you have to do stupid things just because you're our leader."

And then Sakuya.

"I was worried about you. You were in a tight spot during the surgery."

And then Kota.

"And I see you're watching Bugarally right now. Oh, is that episode #496? I love that episode!"

Tsuyoshi looked at Kota and scolded him.

"Damn it Kota, nobody noticed until you pointed it out!"

Everyone laughed and chatted for a bit. Tsuyoshi was visited by everyone throughout the rest of the day. Kanon and Gina stopped by with a batch of Kanons new cookies. Karel, Shun, Brandon, and Tatsumi all came to dog on Tsuyoshi for wearing a hospital gown that looks like a dress and Sakaki came to check his status. Lica and Hibari came to inform Tsuyoshi that he can rebound his armlet the next day.

Tsuyoshi was standing in the training room, the large machine that bounded him to his god arc stood before him. He walks over and places his arm on the unattached armlet and waits for the machine to do its job. When the other half of the armlet slams down on top of Tsuyoshis wrist, he doesn't even flinch. All the pain he went through in his life was nothing compared to the pain he went through during the operation. When the machine lifted, Tsuyoshi picked up his God Arc that he so desperately wanted to hold again. No pain, no shock, no cell rejection.

"I'm back baby. And I'm better than ever!"

**END OF CHAPTER 4; END OF ARC ONE**

**WELL THAT CONCLUDES THE END OF THE FIRST ARC OF MY STORY. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN, REMEMBER IN THE GAME WHEN THERE WERE TOO ARC'S? AND WHEN THERE WERE TWO ENDING CREDITS? I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND MAKE TWO STOIES IN ONE ENTIRE STORY. LIKE THERE WERE TWO 'EPISODES' IN ONE GAME. I HOPE YOU ALL READ THE NEXT ARC. COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**


	5. Chapter 5:More Dreams, More Pain

**THANKS TOO SOME GREAT ADVICE FROM ONE OF THE BEST, I'VE CHANGED THE RATING OF THIS FANFIC SINCE IT'S NOT REALLY LEANING INTO ADULTSY KIND OF MATERIAL. AND THANKS TO SOME BACKGROUND INFO, I'VE DISCOVERED THAT CHIYOKO IS A GIRLS NAME (EPIC FAILURE). I'VE REVISED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO KEEP THE FLOW GOING AND TO TRY AND AVOID ANY CONFUSION. I HOPE I DON'T INCONVENIENCE ANY ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS OR ANY OTHER READERS. THAT BEING SAID, SPECIAL THANKS TO ****RYDIA3791****, WHO HAS BEEN VERY HELPFUL AND SUPPORTIVE OF MY STORY AND TO ****XSTREAM-KUN****, A NEW FOLLOWER OF MINE AND A VERY SUPPORTIVE ONE AT THAT. LET'S GET STARTED.**

**CONTENT RATING: T FOR TEEN**

ARC 2: CHAPTER FIVE: MORE DREAMS, MORE PAIN

Tsuyoshi took a mighty vertical leap and slashed upward and killed the Oroburos, sending the mountain sized beast crashing to the ground. Tsuyoshi felt great, with his body and arc fully stabilized, he's never felt better.

"It's been a while since I've been able to fight Aragami with my God Arc hasn't it? I've forgotten all about the rush I get when I kill these things."

Tsyoshi lifts his God Arc high above his head in triumph and gives off a loud victory shout. Alisa and Kota look at him as if he has lost his mind. Kota scolds Tsuyoshi, something Kota hardly (or never) does.

"Has that surgery taken too much blood out of your brain? Do you wanna attract more Aragami?"

"Oops, sorry. I guess I just miss being in action."

Alisa looks at her communicator. 12 minutes until they have to head back to HQ.

"C'mon you two, we have to find the Borg Camlann before it's too late. Let's get a move on."

Tsuyoshi looks at the large vortex in the middle of the Wailing Plains. He lets the rain hit his face for a few seconds before coming up with a decision.

"All right, let's split up and look around. If you find the target, do not engage. Just set off a flare and wait until the rest of us arrive to back you up. If the target spots you, then retreat and find one of us. Alright, move out!"

The three God Eaters all head out in separate directions and head out to find the Borg Camlann. Tsuyoshi searches in the crater near the vortex, but no luck. Kota looks near the sunken building and only finds a few field materials. Alisa however, has a different stroke of luck. The fallen (blaze) Borg Camlann lies dead on its stomach. Alisa approaches the corpse and extracts its core before it can reanimate. Alisa notices strange bite marks on the Borg Camlanns front leg.

"A Hannibal's teeth mark? There wasn't anything about a Hannibal in the report that Hibari gave us."

The body sinks into its black oblivion before Alisa. Confused, Alisa sets off a flare and contacts Tsuyoshi.

"Leader, I found the target. However there is a small situation that I'd like to discuss with you."

*All right, I'll contact Kota and we'll rendezvous to your location.*

Tsuyoshi hangs up and calls Kota. The two meet up and head off to the direction of the flair. When they arrive, Alisa stands alone. Tsuyoshi and Kota are super confused. Kota looks around and finds nothing but rubble and debris.

"Hey, where's the Borg Camlann? I thought you said you found it."

"I did, but it was already dead when I got to it. I've extracted its core. I also examined it and found teeth marks that belonged to a Hannibal. They were fresh so I think it might still be in the area."

Tsuyoshi is silent in thought for a moment. A small beep goes off and Tsuyoshi looks at his communicator. 0 minutes remaining.

"Alright, our times up. Well come back tomorrow and conduct an investigation of the area. Until then I'll have Hibari mark the 'Burning Mountain' mission as 'in progress.'."

Tsuyoshi hoists his God Arc onto his shoulder and looks off into the distance in deep thought.

"_A Hannibal in the Wailing Plains…."I have an odd feeling about this. I hope I don't get a situation I can't handle."_

The trio headed to the mission check point and headed home. When they got back to HQ, Soma stopped and talked to Tsuyoshi.

"Hey, I heard about the mission today and I've decided to tag along. I figured you could use the help since it's a Hannibal on your hands."

Tsuyoshi looked at Kota and Alisa and said his goodbyes as the two headed off to the cafeteria for dinner. He looked back at Soma and the two sat down on the sofa. Tsuyoshi started a conversation.

"You know, you haven't been on any missions lately. Are you ok?

"I'm fine; I've just been on my own missions lately."

"Well I've put you down as a member of our mission in progress. We could use some help out there."

Soma slumped down in his seat.

"Whatever, I don't have anything better to do anyway. But I have a mission in the Frozen Temple in a few so I might not be 100% out there."

Tsuyoshi gets up from his seat and heads for the main gate door.

"Well I've hardly seen any action on my last mission; I'll go with you."

Soma just shrugs and stands up from his seat and the two head out on their mission. Tsuyoshi shouts back at Hibari to add him on the member list of Somas current mission.

In the Forgotten City, Soma and Tsuyoshi were busy with a Quadriga. The large, tank-like creature was enraged and started to blast missiles from its pods and chest. Soma dodges the attack easily, while Tsuyoshi expands his shield ready to block the attack. The missile slams into Tsuyoshis shield, exploding on contact. The force of the explosion knocks Tsuyoshi back as he holds his ground. Soma yells over at Tsuyoshi.

"Throw a stun grenade down! I'll get him when he's dazed!"

Tsuyoshi grabs a stun grenade and slams it in front of the Quadriga. The large creature roars and starts to thrash about. Somas arc enters God Mode, and chomps down on the Quadrigas front right leg. Soma gets a blast of energy and charges his god arc. A long black energy bar surrounds his buster blade. He slams his God Arc down hard, unbinding the Quadrigas missile pod cells.

"Tsuyoshi, finish him off!"

Tsuyoshi has his arc enter God Mode and devours a portion of the beasts' power. A swirl of energy hits Tsuyoshi and he switches to gun form. Tsuyoshi uses the Quadrigas missiles against it and he fires of three Tomahawk missiles at it. After the third on hits its target, the Quadriga roars and falls on its side. Soma extracts its core before it can rebound, and the large monster sinks into the blackness from which it came.

"Soma, did you really need me for this mission?"

"You're the one who said you haven't seen any action and decided to tag along."

Tsuyoshi gives a childish toothy grin and the two God Eaters head for the mission checkpoint. When they arrive back at HQ, Tsuyoshi decides to turn in early. Tsuyoshi heads for the elevator when Hibari speaks to him.

"Tsuyoshi, Tsubaki would like to see you and Tatsumi in her office right away."

Tsuyoshi is a little confused as to why Tsubaki wants to see the first and second unit leaders. Tsuyoshi reluctantly sets the elevators floor level to the Directors office. When Tsuyoshi arrives in Tsubakis office, Tatsumi is already there. Tsubaki orders Tsuyoshi to sit down and she begins.

"I've called you two here because I've got a special mission for both of your units. As of tomorrow, you and you team will be conducting a search for an Amateresu and Tsukuyomi. They have been spotted on Aegis Island and they need to be dealt with as soon as possible. Do you have any questions?"

Tsuyoshi cuts in with his own concern.

"We have a mission in progress going. On our last Mission there, the target was already dead and had bite marks of Hannibal teeth. We believe that there may be a Hannibal in the Wailing Plains, and are conducting a search tomorrow."

Tatsumi also has a concern.

"My unit has also gotten reports of a Vajra seen near the Western Gate. We were to dispatch tomorrow as well."

Tsubaki ponders for a brief moment.

"Kota and Alisa will conduct the search for the Hannibal and Kanon and Shun will take care of the Vajra. If you run into any trouble with the Amateresu and Tsukuyomi, just radio in there will be reinforcements there with medical help and supplies. The same goes for the others who are on their mission. You are dismissed."

As Tsuyoshi and Tatsumi leave, Tsuyoshi gets a bad feeling about Tsubakis decision. Tsuyoshi gets on the elevator and heads for his room and goes to sleep.

When Tsuyoshi opens his eyes, he is floating above the Wailing Plains, looking down upon Kota and Alisa, battling with a Hannibal. Tsuyoshi tries to move, tries to shout at his friends, but he is motionless and speechless.

"_Damn it, is this another dream? But I thought I was cured from that! This can't be happening."_

The Hannibal roars and summons a fire staff. The fire serpent leaps into the air and smashes the staff into the unstable ground, a vital mistake the Aragami had made. The ground cracked and crumbled under the massive and powerful creature. The beast falls through the sink hole it created, taking Alisa with it. Kota screams after her and tries to catch her hand. Sadly, he was a second late. Alisa falls with the Hannibal. Tsuyoshi tries to scream but is engulfed in darkness.

Tsuyoshis eyes snap wide open. He springs up from his bed and punches the floor, tears streaming from his face.

"Alisa could be in danger tomorrow. I have to make sure she doesn't leave HQ."

Tsuyoshi gets up, walks over to his fridge, and grabs a cold water bottle.

"I have to keep her safe at all cots!"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE OF ARC 2**

**WELL I HOPE THAT THE WHOLE NAME CHANGE WASN'T TOO MUCH OF A BOTHER TO ANY OF MY READERS AND SUPPORTERS. LIKE ISAID BEFORE, I'VE FOUND OUT THAT CHIYOKO IS A GIRLS NAME (EPIC FAIL ON MY PART) AND I JUST HAD TO CHANGE IT. I APPOLOGIZE FOR ANY CONFUSION OR INCONVENIENCEY FOR ANYONE. FEEL FREE TO POST A CONCERN OR QUESTION IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL DO THE BEST THAT I CAN TO MAKE SURE THAT THE QUESTION IS ANSWERED AND THE CONCERN ATTNEDED TO. THANK YOU.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rage, Pain, and Fear

**SO IM GETTING UP THERE IN THE VIEWS AND HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THE LAST FIC I MADE THAT DIDN'T DO SO WELL. THANKS TO ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND ADVICE FROM MY FOLLOWERS AND READERS, I CAN CLEARLY SEE THAT I'VE GROWN AS A WRITER I'VE WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR HELP AND SUPPORT. I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS AND HOPE I BECOME A WELL KNOWN AUTHOR ON . I'VE ALSO NOTICED THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN PUTTING DISCLAIMERS OUT THERE ANY MORE. OOPS****. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF GODS EATER BURST OR ANY OF ITS CONTENTS**

CHAPTER 6: RAGE, PAIN, AND FEAR

Tsuyoshi, Soma, Lindow, and Sakuya worked quickly, eliminating there Aragami foes that stood in their way. Sakuya provided back up while Lindow switched between gun form and sword form from time to time. Soma leaps into the air and slam his buster blade into the Tsukuyomies halo ring, unbinding its oracle cells.

"How'd you like that ya damn beast?"

Mean while, Tsuyoshi was busy with the Amateresu. The large Godly looking creature slammed its massive tendrils into the ground, trying to smash its target. Tsuyoshi however simply sidesteps the large beasts attack and slashes at its statue like head.

"_Damn it, I don't have time for this. Alisa's in trouble, I have to save her!"_

Tsuyoshi quickly ducks out of the way as the Tsukuyomi turns its attention to him. It violently shakes its head back and forth, sending out waves of energy as it does so. Tsuyoshi deploys his shield as several waves come into contact with him. He loses his balance and a single wave slams into his stomach, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Damn it, I really need to end this. Lindow, I need you to get some Aragami Bullets from both of our targets. When I give the word, send me three of one of the bullet types."

"Alright I hope you know what you're doing Leader."

Lindow does as he's told and fires three bullets to Tsuyoshi in a Link-Burst. However, instead of blasting at the large Amateresu or Tsukuyomi, Tsuyoshi uses the power to boost his attributes and kill his enemies. He quickly disposes of the two Aragami but leaves his teammates to extract the cores.

"Sakuya, I need to head off somewhere so tell Tsubaki that I did recon on Aegis, alright?"

"Before I do, what is it that you're getting into Tsuyoshi?"

"I promise I'll explain later, but right now I'm really in a hurry. Just cover for me, please?"

"Alright but I hope you don't get yourself into any trouble."

Tsuyoshi thanks his teammate and has the pilot of their evac chopper take them to the Wailing Plains.

When the chopper lands, Tsuyoshi wastes no time and grabs his God Arc. He leaps out of the chopper and salutes his team mates and the pilot. He then sprints to the site of hid dream and is lucky enough to find Kota and Alisa still battling the Hannibal. As the events of his dream unfold before his eyes, Tsuyoshi fires some ice bullets and gets the Hannibals attention. The large fire serpent roars in enragement and charges at the First Unit leader, slashing at him with its heavy claws. Tsuyoshi rolls out of the way and rushes to Alisa, who began to fall as the ground started to crumble underneath her. Tsuyoshi dives after his falling girlfriend and catches her hand. The two instantly resonate and a shared memory flows into their minds. It was the memory of the time they first kissed, the feelings the two shared for one another, the love they felt. Kota helps Tsuyoshi pulls Alisa up from the chasm and Tsuyoshi pulls her into a hug.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you. You're just too important to me."

"Tsuyoshi, I'm so glad you're here but, how did you get here so fast?"

"Something just told me that you were in danger."

Kota jumps in with his objection of the love moment.

"I'd hate to be the douche here but, we've got a Hannibal to take down if you don't mind."

Tsuyoshi looks up and looks over at the foe. Enraged, the monster summoned two fire swords, and started to slash violently at its targets. Kota rolls out of the way and retaliates with two new bullets that Tsuyoshi had created and showed the recipe to him.

"ICE DRAGON BARAGE!"

The large mass of an icy bullet, mixed with a large laser and a regular bullet spiraled towards the Hannibal, and unbound the monsters back cells, revealing the fire ring that hovers over the mount. With three small wings of fire on the left and right side of the ring, the Hannibal roars and the wings expand. The serpent rises into the air and unleashes devastating pillars of fire that spin around its surrounding area. Kota is knocked into a nearby sunken building and is knocked unconscious, leaving the two New Type God Eaters to fend for themselves. The two deploy their shields, very closely next to each other to increases the chances of a successful block. As a heavy pillar of fire slams into their shields, Tsuyoshi resists the attack and only slides off backwards a bit. Alisa is however, more unfortunate. She is, like Tsuyoshi, knocked backwards, however, she is less resistant to the attack. She falls backwards and into the chasm. Tsuyoshi quickly turns around and reaches for her, but misses by an inch and watches in complete horror and utter failure. Kota unconscious, and Alisa falling to her death, nothing can hold Tsuyoshi back. Nothing can stop him from his complete and utter rage that builds inside him at the very thought of what awaits Alisa as she nears the bottom of the chasm. Tsuyoshi turns around, and stands there, head low, rain that never ends, falling, falling, like his beloved friend and family member. Tsuyoshis head snaps up, fire in his eyes, rage in his voice. Tsuyoshi becomes a mindless beast as he dashes forward with super fast speed and loud heavy yell of rage, bringing his arc into a heavy slam against the Hannibals head, slicing the beast in half. Tsuyoshi continues to slash at the dead beast and yells at the corpse.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT GOD DAMN IT! YOU KILLED HER YOU HELL BOUND ARAGAMI!"

Tsuyoshi throws his God Arc away and drops to his knees, punching at the ground and screaming with pain and rage. Kota now conscious of his surroundings, grabs a hold of his leaders arms and pins him to the ground.

"I know you're upset right now but we have to get out of here now! We can't stay here forever!"

Tsuyoshi throws Kota off of him and starts screaming again.

"I AM NOT LEAVING HERE UNTIL I FIND HER! I WILL….NO I AM GOING TO LEAP INTO THAT GOD DAMN CHASM AND I AM GOING TO BRING HER BACK HOME WITH US!"

Tsuyoshi finds his God Arc and starts to sprint to where Alisa had fallen. Kota tackles him and starts to yell at him.

"WHAT IF SHE SURVIVED THAT FALL? WE CAN'T GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL TOO. YOU'RE NOT INVINSIBLE TSUYOSHI! I PROMISE WE WILL COME BACK OUT HERE TOMARROW AND SEARCH THE CHASM FOR ALISA, BUT OUR TIME IS UP AND WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"

Tsuyoshi, heartbroken and defeated, lowers his fists and his head. He becomes limp and he slowly walks toward the mission checkpoint.

Back at HQ, Tsuyoshi was being heavily scolded for multiple reasons by Tsubaki.

"Leaving your teammates behind, going off into another mission without my knowledge, and disobeying a direct order. Three counts of misconduct in the Far East Branch from First Unit Leader. I expected more from you Tsuyoshi. I understand that you want to go out and find Alisa like you did with Lindow, but that is no excuse to do what you did. As punishment, I have no choice but to suspend you from your duties without pay, and demote you from Lieutenant Rank and strip you from your title as unit Leader. You are now to be addressed as Corporal Tsuyoshi. Soma will take your place as First Unit Leader. Am I to make myself clear?"

Tsuyoshi stays silent and stands no emotion in his face, no emotion in his body. He replies very coldly to Tsubakis words.

"Do what you will, fire me, suspend me, demote me, I don't care. But nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to stand in my way. I am going to get Alisa back to the Den safely, weather it goes against protocol and your orders or not. Am I to make MYSELF clear?"

Tsubaki looks at Tsuyoshi for a long time. Finally she sighs and replies to Tsuyoshis disrespectful remark.

"Fine, but I am limiting you to only 10 minutes out in the field. Any more than that without checking in with a reason for being late, and the consequences will be much worse than they are now."

Tsuyoshi turns and exits Tsubakis office. Tsubaki turns around and heads for her desk.

"Hibari, have Soma report to my office for briefing. He's being promoted to First Unit Leader of Fenrirs Far East Branch."

Out in the hallway, Tsuyoshi looks on in rage and despair.

"Nothing will stand in my way. I've failed to protect her and I won't let it happen again. I take my career and my life on it."

**END CHAPTER 6**

**I WANTED TO GIVE THE READER A SENCE OF SURPPRISE DURING THE EVENTS OF THE FIGHT AND AFTER. I'LL BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THE DEMOTION COMING DID YOU? **** I WANTED TO SPICE THINGS UP A BIT TO MAKE THE CHAPTER MORE ENTERTAINING. LET ME KNOW HOW I DID AND LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS. QUESTIONS AND CONCERNS WILL BE DEEPLY APPRICIATED AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO ANSWER BACK TO ALL WHO HAVE ANY. THANKS AND UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	7. Chapter 7:What Should I Do?

**NOW THAT SCHOOL IS FINALY OUT, I'LL BE ABLE TO FINISH THE STORY 'DREAMS OF FATE'. HOWEVER, I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT WHAT I'LL WRITE AFTER THE STORY IS FINISHED. SINCE I'M NOT AN AUTHOR WITH LOTS OF STORIES, I'M KIND OF STUCK OF WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO WRITE. SO, I'VE DECIDED TO ASK MY READERS AND FOLLOWERS FOR THEIR OPINOIN.**

**SHOULD I WRITE A STORY THAT IS A SEQUAL TO 'DREAMS OF FATE?**

**SHOULD I WRITE AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT STORY?**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS. I DEEPLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF GEB OR ANY OF ITS CONTENTS.**

CHAPTER 7: WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Tsuyoshi was still, emotionless, staring into the chasm that had swallowed Alisa. His mind can't get away from that horrible nightmare, that horrible reality. What has become of Tsuyoshis beloved Alisa is a mystery, until he enters the darkest depths of the chasm. Tsuyoshi takes a deep breath. He dives into the chasm head fist, his God Arc tightly gripped in his hands. As he nears the bottom of the chasm, Tsuyoshi flips forward so he is now feet first. Tsuyoshi lands on the ground, a hard slam echo's throughout the dark chasm. Tsuyoshi rises and turns on his flashlight that is attached to his utility strap on his jacket. He looks around the chasm, noting everything that he sees. He spots the pile of debris that fell along with Alisa and rushes over to investigate. He goes through the rubble and finds nothing. Not a God Arc, not an armlet, not a body. But he does find gives him hope and determination to find Alisa. Tsuyoshi spots a trail of foot prints, and blood. Tsuyoshi Sprints after the trail until it leads him into an open area with multiple entrances. Tsuyoshi also noticed that the trail of footprints turned into an assortment of random prints in the area, along with several large footprints that belonged to a Vajra tail.

"Looks like there was a battle and the trail of blood have stopped as well. Where are you Alisa?"

Tsuyoshis communicator started to beep. He picked it up and heard Soma on the other line.

*Tsuyoshi, your time is up. The Den has sent some reinforcements to your location. They'll pick up from where you've left off. For now, get back to HQ and give me a report on what you've found out.*

Tsuyoshi replied in an arrogant, smart ass tone.

"How can I when I don't have enough time to investigate?! 10 minutes in the field….that's bull shit!"

*Hey, I didn't make the rules, you're lucky you're a friend of mine or I'd be kicking your ass right now. Just do what I tell you to moron.*

Soma hangs up and leaves Tsuyoshi alone in the chasm, angry and confused. Tsuyoshi slams the tip of his God Arc into the ground so it sticks straight up out of it. He collapses onto his knees and starts to shake.

"DAMN IT ALISA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Back at HQ, Tsuyoshi bitterly explained all that he has done out in the field. When he finished, Tsuyoshi headed to his room, skipping his dinner. Tsuyoshi stayed in solitary confinement for the rest of the night. He wouldn't even answer any of his friends when they tried to talk to him and cheer him up. All of his team mates and the Second Unit held a meeting to confront the situation. Shun was the first to confront the group.

"What the hell is his problem any way? I was walking in the hall and he just gave a creepy vibe to the atmosphere. I told him just to get over the fact that Alisa is gone, and he turns around and punches me in the face. I mean what's the big deal? God Eaters die all the time. Remember Eric?"

Sakuya and Kota object to Shuns negativity. Kota is the first.

"You can't just think like that. Remember when Lindow was missing? We all thought he was dead. Well look right in front of you, he's here alive and well."

Sakuya is the next to speak.

"I agree with Kota. Eric is an entirely different case. Tsuyoshi isn't giving up and neither should we. I plan to make the most of this mission to get Alisa back."

Soma gets up and looks on into the distance. The whole search reminds him of a special girl, a special Aragami that he fell in love with. Shio, who was looking down on all of them, as the moon, shining brightly every night. Soma often looks up at the moon, at Shio, hoping that he'll get the chance to see her again. He looks back at his comrades and speaks.

"Everyone look. There is a possibility that Alisa is alive, but from what Tsuyoshi has told me, we do not have much time. We need t-"

Soma is cut short at the site of Tsuyoshi standing ominously is the door way of the elevator. He walks out and heads for the Den gate. Brendan and Tatsumi jump out of their seats and block his path.

"Whoa there fella, you can't go out right now. You're still limited to one mission a day remember?"

"Brendan's right, 'sides, we've got you covered. Don't worry man, we'll get her back. Alisa is just as important to us as she is to you."

Tsuyoshi looks away. He whispers something to the two men standing before him.

"What should I do? Please, tell me. What should I do?"

Karel stands up and speaks.

"Hey man, you can trust us. Let us help you. Remember what Tsubaki said. 'If you do anything in the field or if you mess up at HQ, there could be serious consequences for you' ".

Tsuyoshi looks up and sees his comrade's all smile. He takes a deep breath and heads back up to his room. When he gets there, he goes to his terminal and arranges his equipment for his next mission to search for Alisa.

In the Wailing Plains, Tsuyoshi is standing by the helicopter door, waiting for the signal to parachute into the chasm. His plan is different from before. Simpler and faster. The pilot reads Tsuyoshi his mission objectives:

Get in, find out what you can, and if possible bring Alisa home alive.

Tsuyoshi nods and leaps out of the helicopter, parachuting into the chasm. As soon as he hits the ground, Tsuyoshi breaks into a full head on sprint, wasting no time, yet taking in every last detail, memorizing his steps and the foot prints. Tsuyoshis sprint leads him to an abandoned mine. But one thing intrigued him… there was a large tube attached o the roof of the mine. In it, electricity.

"High voltage electricity. It looks like it all belongs to a Vajra. I can hear a- a motor or some kind of machine running in the distance."

Tsuyoshi looks at his communicator. 7 minutes left.

"_Looks like that sprinting paid off."_

Tsuyoshi follows the tube until he reaches a large, metal door. He walks up to it and it immediately opens. A man appears in front of Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi sizes him up.

"_Old, maybe in his 60's 70's, about '5''4, appears to be hunched over. He's got a cane so he must have trouble standing and walking."_

"Can I help you young man?"

The old man's sudden speech startled Tsuyoshi. He replies in a way that makes him look timid, his God Arc resting on his shoulder.

"W-well have you seen a girl around here? She wears a red plaid skirt and hat, black vest, long pinkish silver hair."

The man strokes his long bearded face in thought. He lifts his finger as if he remembered an idea or a thought.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I have. I picked her up out there in the chasm when I saw her fighting that Vajra tail. She was on the ground and bleeding pretty badly so I took her to my place and fixed her up. She's been out there for a while so she's not ready to be up and walking. You can see her if you'd like."

The man invites Tsuyoshi into his home. Tsuyoshi leaves his God Arc by the door, for there was clearly no danger or threat that this man could place upon him. The old man lived in a classy mansion like building with a large library and a massive fire place in the lounging area. The question pops into Tsuyoshis head.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing underground out in the plains?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask. It's been so long since I've had any contact with outsiders you see. I built this as a young man years ago in order to protect my books and myself from the Aragami. I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to my library. Knowledge is the best kind of power there is. Do you not agree?"

Tsuyoshi plays along with the old man's ranting until he leads him to a back hallway. They enter a luscious room, with beautiful furniture and a small library in the corner; complete with a king sized bed. In it was Alisa, dressed in a red dress, sound asleep. Tsuyoshi dashes for her, not disturbing her as she slept, happy to see her well and unharmed.

"Her clothes were dirty and covered in blood so I had them cleaned for when she leaves."

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You could start by being my lab rat."

Tsuyoshi looked up and sees another man, taller, bulkier, and stronger than him. The man slams his fist into Tsuyoshis stomach and gives him a shock with the taser he had hidden in his sleeve. Tsuyoshi falls forward, stunned by the tase. The old man walks forward and looks down at him.

"You God Eaters, you all don't know what fools you are. Hugo, will you see our new guest to his room please?"

The large man picks up Tsuyoshi and throws him over his shoulder. He hauls him off to another room. All while Tsuyoshis communicator continued to beep. His time is up.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**TO BE HONEST I WANTED TO GIVE THIS CHAPTER A CLASSICAL KIDNAP KIND OF TWIST TO THE STORY. LIKE THE BOOKS WHERE A PERSON HIS HELD HOSTAGE BY A PSYCHO ND A PERSON COMES TO SAVE THEM. SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES OF PLOT. I HOPE IT DOESN'T SEEM TOO CHEESY. IF IT BOTHERS SNY OF MY FOLLOWERS AND READERS, JUST LET ME KNOW AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO TO SUIT YOUR EXPECTATIONS IN THE STORY. THANKS **


	8. Chapter 8: A Last Resort To Save Us All

**WELL, LADIES AND GENTAL MEN, I AM SAD TO SAY THAT THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF DREAMS OF FATE. I WILL TRY AND POST BOTH CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY SO YOU CAN FINISH READING THE STORY. THERE WILL BE A PART IN THIS CHAPTER THAT I WILL EXPLAIN AT THE END, SO IF YOU GET CONFUSED AS TO WHY IT HAPPENED, I'LL SHEAD SOME LIGHT ON THE SITUATION FOR YOU. BEAR WITH ME AND ENJOY.**

CHAPTER 8: A LAST RESORT TO SAVE US ALL

Tsuyoshi awakens, his head throbbing, his body numb, his vision blurry. He looks around to find that he is in a lavish bedroom, in the same style as the one he found Alisa in. He tries to get up only to find that he is restrained by two full body belts that wrap around the bed. Tsuyoshi struggles to get free, his efforts in vain. The tall bulky man walks into the room with a needle in his hand. Tsuyoshi looks at it and starts to panic.

"Wait wait wait! Please don't give me a shot, I hate needles. I know you're the bad guy in the story but c'mon, help a protagonist out wont you?"

The fact that Tsuyoshi was freaking out over a needle only gave the man even more delight as he stuck it in Tsuyoshis arm, injecting a strange yellow liquid in his body. At that point, the old man walked into the room. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"Hello again my friend, I had completely forgotten to introduce myself. I am Dr. *Tensai Saburo. Please accept my sincerest apologies; I just couldn't have you getting in my way, you God Eaters. You see, my plan is to create a man made Aragami. And to do so I am going to use the bias factor and the Oracle Cells of a God Eater. That substance Hugo just gave you is a stimulation chemical that prepares your cells for the enhancement. Once your Oracle Cells are enhanced, they will start to devour you and you will become an Aragami."

Tsuyoshi strains to lift his neck in order to look at the doctor.

"What motive could you possibly have to do something like this? What are you trying to get out of this?"

Dr. Saburo chuckles.

"Poor boy, ignorant beyond my comprehension. My motives will be revealed in due time. Hugo, please bring our guest to my lab, he has someone waiting for him there."

Back at HQ Soma, Lindow, Sakuya, and Kota were all worried. Kota continues to pace back and forth in the lounging area.

"Damn it, where the hell is he? He was supposed to be back an hour ago and he hasn't been radioing in like he's supposed to if there are any problems."

Sakuya looks over at Lindow with a worried look on her face.

"Do you think something could have happened? Maybe he's hurt. Tsubaki is going to be cross when she hears about this."

Lindow replies with a confident attitude.

"Don't worry Sakuya. I'm sure there is a valid reason as to way Tsuyoshi isn't back yet. Whether it's good or bad, we'll go out and look for him when Soma gives the word. Isn't that right leader?"

Soma looks up and is silent in thought. He has been doing a great job as leader, but for the first time, he has no idea what to do. They are past curfew and are not allowed to be out on missions right now. Finally, Soma comes up with a solution.

"Give it 30 more minutes and if Tsuyoshi isn't in the door by then, we go to Tsubaki and report him as *A.W.O.L. I know Tsuyoshi and this is something he would do in a situation like this. It's just like the time when he went out on his own to fight Lindow when he was a Corrosive Hannibal."

Gina over hears the conversation and interrupts.

"You won't have to report him A.W.O.L, come and look at the T.V."

The group walks down the stairs and join the second unit. On the screen is an old man accompanied by a tall, muscular man in a laboratory. In the background are two God Eaters held captive by electrical shackles.

*Attention ladies and gentlemen. I am sorry to have interrupted your meaningless and pathetic broadcast, but there is something you all should no. Don't bother changing the channel, I have tapped in to all stations and am on every broadcast. Now, behind me are two people that you all rely on to keep you safe from the Aragami, God Eaters. My announcement today is to let you all know what fools you all are to rely on such wastes of human life. Aragami are the new rulers of the world, not humans. We all need to bow our heads to the Gods, to the Aragami, or suffer their wrath and be destroyed. Today I will transform these two God Eaters into Aragami, two new Gods that you all will bow down before, two new Gods that I will control. Hugo, prepare these two for transformation.*

The large man on the screen turns on a large machine and two large pillars start to glow behind Alisa and Tsuyoshi.

*Now what you are about to see needs to be witnessed by all, children are no exception. You all need to see who you will obey, who you will worship as your new masters, AS YOUR NEW GODS!*

Back in Dr. Saburos lab, Tsuyoshis mind is racing with ideas to escape.

"_Damn it, what should I do? I can't think straight, I can hardly even hear myself. Wait….no, I can't do that, it's too risky. But what choice do I have? If I don't do it, Alisa will become an Aragami. And I'll have to kill her."_

Tsuyoshis eyes snap open, rage in his eyes, anger in his voice.

"SABURO, YOU HAD BETTER RELEASE US NOW OR ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE.!"

"I will do so when the transformation is complete. For now just await the time until you become a God."

"Then you leave me with no choice."

Tsuyoshi closes his eyes and starts to concentrate. He then snaps his eyes open and lets out a might yell. His left arm transforms into a black Aragami arm, similar to Lindows. His shackles shatter and he is released. Tsuyoshi looks up at Dr. Saburo and slowly walks toward him. Hugo Proceeds to guard his master from Tsuyoshi. He throws a punch at the God Eater but Tsuyoshi simply catches his fist, inches away from his face, and twists it until he hears the snap of bone. He throws Hugo into a nearby control panel and is knocked unconscious. Dr. Saburo looks at the God Eater with calm eyes and smiles a devilish grin. Tsuyoshi grabs the old man by the collar of his shirt and lifts him clean off the ground. But before he could say anything, Tsuyoshi is tossed aside by large Aragami like arms that belonged to the Dr himself.

"What do you think I wouldn't have caught on how to become part Aragami as well? I am he greatest scientist in the world! No Secrets are hidden from me!"

Tsuyoshi looks over at the Dr as said enemy transforms his entire body. He grows taller, about '6''5, gets bulkier, more than Hugo, and grows a tail. His body is engulfed in a black plate of armor that matches his arms. His voice becomes deep and monster like. He roars a mighty roar and charges at Tsuyoshi.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

WARNING:SPOILER MAY BE INCLUDED

**OK, TIME TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION AS TO WHY TSUYOSHI HAS AN ARAGAMI HAND. IF YOU REMEMBER BACK IN THE SECOND ARC OF THE GAME, THE OC GRABS LINDOWS GOD ARC WHEN HIS/HERS IS BROKEN AND THEN PASSED OUT. WELL LATER IN THE GAME WE FIND OUT THAT THE OC HAS SOME OF LINDOWS ORACLE CELLS OR BIAS FACTOR (I FORGET WHICH ONE) STUCK IN HIS/HER HAND. SKIPPING AHEAD OF THE STORY, WHEN REN APEARED AND HANDED THE OC LINDOWS GOD ARC SO HE/SHE COULD KILL LINDOW, THE OC GRABBED THE GOD ARC AND HIS/HER HAND TRANSFORMED INTO AN ARAGAMI HAND THAT LOOKS SIMILAR TO LINDOWS WHEN HE BECOMES HUMAN AGAIN. IN MY STORY, SOME OF LINDOWS ORACLE CELLS (OR BIAS FACTOR) REMAINED IN TSUYOSHIS BODY AFTER HIS SURGERY. WHEN TSUYOSHI REBOUND HIS GOD ARC, HE WAS ABLE TO GAIN CONTROL OF THE CELLS AND CAN NOW FREELY TRANSFORM HIS HAND INTO AN ARAGAMI HAND AT WILL. I HOPE THAT CLEARS UP ANY CONFUSION TO THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW. THANKS EVERYONE.**


	9. Chapter 9:Fools Who Protect

**SO I DIDN'T UPLODE AS SOON AS I EXPECTED. SORRY ABOUT THAT. NOW, I AM SAD TO REPORT THAT THIS IS THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. I AM GOING TO MAKE IT THE BEST CHAPTER OF THE STORY AND MAKE IT AS ENTERTAINING AS I CAN. THANKS TO ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS AND READERS. THANK YOU TO XSTREAM-KUN AND RYDIA3791 FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND FEEDBACK THROUGH OUT THE ENTIRE STORY. I AM DEEPLY APPERCHIATIVE FOR ALL OF MY READERS AND FOLLOWERS. NOW….LETS GET DOWN TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF DREAMS OF FATE.**

CHAPTER 9: FOOLS WHO PROTECT.

Tsuyoshi stared at the monster before him. What has the doctor been doing all of this time he was isolated? The monster speaks up in a voice that sent chills down Tsuyoshis spine.

"Fools, all of you God Eaters have yet to realize who the dominant species of this planet is now. The Aragami, the Gods of the new world. And now I am among them. I shall be there ruler, and I shall play the role as supreme God of the Aragami!"

Tsuyoshis mind races for possible ways to defeat this psychopath. But first he dashes to Alisas rescue and frees her from her shackles. Alisa was looking at Tsuyoshis arm in horror and awe at the same time.

"Tsuyoshi, what happened to your arm? When have you been able to- to be like **this**?"

"Remember when I touched Lindows God Arc and my arm became Aragami? Well it decided to stick around. Don't worry I have complete control over it."

Before Tsuyoshi could fully calm Alisa, he was yanked backwards by the Dr's tail and slammed into a stone wall. As he recovered, Tsuyoshi leaped to his feet and threw a mighty punched that connected with the Aragami man's face. The Dr staggered, shook his head and laughed.

"What kind of pathetic punch was that?"

The monster grabs Tsuyoshis face with a massive hand and slams him repeatedly into the wall. When he was finished, he hurled Tsyoshi into the machine he had used to contain him and Alisa. Tsuyoshi falls to the ground, his body limp. Alisa runs over to him and lifts him into a hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Tsuyoshi, please wake up! Please-"

Alisa is cut short when Tsuyoshi lifts a hand to her cheek.

"*cough* don't worry, I promise you that we'll get out of here, and we'll never have to come back. We'll make it out alive."

Tsuyoshi staggers to his feet, his body limp, his arms and legs soar and abused. The doctor becomes quite angered.

"Fool, have you not realized who your God is? Do you still wish to continue this path of disobedience and rebellion? You are all fools in the end. All of you!"

While the Dr continued to rant, Tsuyoshi dashed at him and delivered a flurry of punches that proved to be ineffective to the beast. The Doctor grabs the God Eaters arm and lifts him clean off the ground. He breathes heavily into Tsuyoshis face.

"Ugh dude have you ever heard of toothpaste? It's a wonderful thing; I think you'd love to try."

"Small remarks and insults do not affect a God like me. Now, if you bow then I shall kill you mercifully and allow your putrid girlfriend to leave. If not, you both die a horrible death. What shall you choose foolish hero?"

Tsuyoshi looks up at the monster in defeat. H sighs and allows his arm to revert back to human form. The monster lets the God Eater fall to the ground. Tsuyoshi bows his head and kneels in submission. He gives a quick glance at Alisa who is searching for her God Arc that Hugo brought in using a special glove.

"Ha! You truly are a fool. Even when you have a choice, you humans always choose the cowardly way out. This is why Aragami are the new Gods of the Earth."

Dr. Saburo kicks Tsuyoshi and watches him crash into the wall. As he walks forward he feels a metal object hit his back. He looks back to see Alisa with her God Arc in hand. Her eyes ablaze, ready to fight.

"How wonderful, the girl wants to die first."

Just then a laser bullet flies into the monsters head. However, it didn't come from Alisa, it came from Sakuya.

"If I were you, I'd think twice before attacking a God Eater."

Lindow falls through the hole that was drilled into the ceiling to get to the lab, along with Kota, Soma, and the entire Second Unit. Soma steps forward and speaks.

"Just know that we all stick together no matter what happens. Don't think for a second that you'll walk away with your life after this."

Kota leaps over to his best friend lying on the ground.

"Yo Tsuyoshi, take this medicine. Dr. Sakaki came up with it. It sure to heal you and put you back in shape 100%."

Tsuyoshi drinks the blue liquid and immediately leaps to his feet. The ground starts to shake, rocks start to loosen from the ceiling, and Tsuyoshis arm reverts back to Aragami form. He spots his God Arc nearby and picks it up in his right hand. His strength and health surge. The Doctor laughs in a cocky manner.

"Do you think that you all can defeat me? I am a God among Gods. No one c-"

The doctor looks down at his stomach is gushing blood. The wound however heals. He looks over his shoulder to see Tsuyoshi settling from his attack.

"Ha! Wonderful speed, but not enough power to kill me."

Tsuyoshi grins.

"I know I only did it to confirm that I can cut you. Get ready, cause I'm going to make you suffer."

"Oh? But it won't be fair to all of your friends if you hog me. I think they need a friend. Hugo, you've had enough rest. Now, it's time to get up and fight."

Hugo snaps his eyes open and transforms into the same monster that hid master is. While he is busy with the second unit and the rest of the first unit, Tsuyoshi goes one-on-one with Dr. Saburo.

"I hope you're ready worm, I will show you the error of disobeying your God."

"Hah, round one was pitiful, but this time will be way different."

The two charge at each other. Tsuyoshi leaps over the monster and slashes at his back. The wound cuts deep and is unable to heal. The monster roars and slams his tail into Tsuyoshis stomach. Tsuyoshi rebounds and slides backwards on his feet. He uses his fist and punches the Aragami in the nose. Hearing the sound of bone crack, Dr. Saburo is enraged.

"You really are an Aragami. You get angered just like they do. I used to be like that, but then I learned something: uncontrolled anger leads to mindless rage. Mindless rage leads to insecurity. And when you're insecure-"

Tsuyoshi flips forward and sweeps the beasts legs from under him. He then leaps up and slams his Aragami elbow into his foes chest.

"You're only hurting yourself."

Tsuyoshi raises his arc to deliver the final blow when he notices the battle that his friends are engaged in. Hugo is a mindless monster. He violently thrashes about, slamming his fists into nearby objects and machines. Everyone looked like they were having trouble with him. Tsuyoshi readies himself for an attack and then dashes forward and brings his God Arc down on the second beast's foot. The monster roars in pain and fumbles. Tsuyoshi springs his plan.

"Everyone with a gun get ready, Alisa, Annette, Federico, and Lindow get ready because we're going to devour this thing. Everyone else with a blade just devours it and enter burst mode."

The five New Type God Eaters enter God Mode and steal Aragami bullets from the monster and send them to the gun wielding God Eaters, all while the bladders enter burst mode and start to hack away at the dying monster. Kota chimes with excitement.

"We can defeat it! Come on lets show this thing what we're made of!"

The God Eaters soon defeat the Aragami transformed man. They extract the core and target the doctor. However, the link burst soon wears off, and the God Eaters soon lose power.

"Hmmm, it seems that you have lost all of that power. A shame, for I am not a mindless God unlike Hugo. Now, you all die!"

The beast charges at the group, sending them all flying into nearby objects and walls. Except for Tsuyoshi, who dodged out of the way at the last second.

"Damn it! What can I do to stop this thing?"

Tsuyoshis teammates all get to their feet. Tsuyoshi remembers what they've done to defeat Hugo.

"Everyone, I need you to enter burst mode through this guy, then link burst with me! He's way smarter than Hugo so stay on your guard!"

Everyone does as they are told and all charge at the monster. The fighting is dragged on until he finally fumbles. Tsuyoshi spots his opportunity.

"Now!"

The God eaters all enter burst mode. The Gunners and New Types link burst with Tsuyoshi, powering him up even more. Tsuyoshi points his God Arc at the vulnerable Dr.

"H-How can this be? I am a God among you all! Nothing should be able to stand in my way!"

Tsuyoshi sighs.

"You're a fool to think that you are a God. The Gods have fallen a long time ago. No one rules this world, so the war drags on until one of us, Aragami or Human, rise above the chaos and emerge victorious. Gods have fallen, Humanity shall rise."

Tsuyoshi fires his super charged Aragami bullet. It blasts the Dr directly in his face, killing him. Tsuyoshis arm reverts back to normal and he extracts the core. Soma approaches him.

"Hey, why do you always get into so much trouble you moron?"

"Aw thanks you did a real good job too Soma."

Everyone laughs and heads for the mission checkpoint.

Back at HQ, AKA the Den, Tsuyoshi explained to Tsubaki why he wasn't back in time. It took some prodding and a long time to explain, but Tsuyoshi was able to avoid any punishment and remained a God Eater in the Fenrirs Far East Branch. He was free to return to his regular missions and got an honorary medal for finding a missing God Eater, like he did when he rescued Lindow. Tsuyoshi however remained a corporal and did not return to his position as First Unit Leader. It was fine with him; Tsuyoshi would still protect and serve all who needed it. Tsuyoshi walks out of the elevator and finds Alisa waiting by the Den gate, ready for their mission.

"Hey Alisa, been waiting long?'

"Not at all, are you ready to go?"

Tsuyoshi plants a kiss on her cheek and smiles.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**END **

**WELL, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER EVERYONE. I JUST WANTED TO SAY HOW MUCH YOU HAVE ALL HELPED ME SO MUCH. I'VE REALLY GROWN AND IT IS ONLY MY FIRST FANFIC. I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS AND I HOPE TO HERE FROM SOME FAMILIAR READERS IN MY FUTURE WRITINGS. BTW I FORGOT TO EXPLAIN WHAT AWOL MENT FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED. AWOL= A**bsent **W**ithout **O**fficial **L**eave. **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR HELP AND SUPPORT. **


End file.
